Good Bye's End
by reader d
Summary: The battle was over. The winner was decided. Now all that's left is for the brothers to say their goodbyes and wait for the end. Not a pairing.


6:00 AM

Can't get any sleep. Gonna write something really short. And that's that. Do not own Naruto.

Reader D *!*

It had lasted over two hours, but really, it felt as if it wasn't even two seconds. The words that were said, the fist thrown, and the blood that was shed, it was all a blur.

A strange pair of red eyes stared at another strange pair. Before the conflict, one of the fighters had jet black eyes and the other had eyes as blue as the sky. But when weapons were drawn, they both became red with hate and disdain. Now, when it was all over, they were filled with nothing but regret.

The victor stood over the stood over the other. He was not going to finish it. The sword impaled into his chest and through the ground would keep him in place. But the loser was strong, and stubborn. Death was not going to come quickly. So all there was to do now was to wait.

The raven haired one looked at the other. What words could really be said. What has been done has been done. Did he regret it? Well from the looks of his friend, No his brother…in battle. Yes he did, so much so.

The blond haired ninja, not being the most patient one, especially while waiting for death, spoke up. He might as well get a few answers while waiting for the grim reaper to claim his prize. Also it would be his last chance to talk with his friend.

"Why did you kill Sakura-chan?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, she came out of nowhere. She was going to jam that kunai into my throat…I reacted." One of the many things he has come to regret.

"I can't ever forgive you for that" Though as horrible as it was to think. That might be for the best. Would she be any better off watching this?

"I know, but in a few minutes that won't even matter." The raven haired one contemplated.

"Sasuke, after all of this…please I need you to tell me. Was it worth it?"

Sasuke stared at the sword that that snake Orochimaru gave him, the very same sword that he used to cut the ties of with his friends. He could swear it was laughing at him.

"No it wasn't worth it. None of it was."

"Sasuke, there's nothing I can tell you, that I haven't already said." Naruto looked at the wound. He had hurry, by the looks of it, he didn't have much time.

"Naruto, you're all that I got left." This was true. His family was all gone, when he had killed Itachi, he had removed one of the last remaining Uchiha's. The same can be said about Team Hawk. All of them had died. He himself killed one of the members, Karin and then so many others. The last to die was Sakura. There was no way he could ever look at Kakash-sensie in the eyes now. There was nothing left for him now. Only the one friend who had never gave up on him, right up to the very end, was left. "I just need you to talk a little bit longer."

Naruto closed his eyes, and left them closed. His breathing slowed down and then, he remained still. Terrified, was all the black haired boy felt as he yelled out Naruto's name.

"Naruto, wake up. Naruto!" His chest was no longer moving up and down. "What the hell. Don't you tell me that you died already! How are you just going to die like that! That doesn't make any sense." His eyes started to sting, which was pretty surprising, considering he couldn't feel the rest of his body. "You're supposed to stay alive and become the Hokage! You wouldn't shut up about how you were going drag me back to the village. How are you supposed to do all that, if you stay like this?"

He yelled and yelled, and yelled some more. By now tears were completely running down his face. That was it. No one was left. He was alone and that was how he was going to die. "Fuck!"

"What the hell. Are you fucking crying"

Sasuke stopped and looked at his blond friend. Naruto's eyes no longer the same killer red as his, they now their regular sky blue.

"Wow you're a little bitch" Naruto said to his friend.

"Fuck you." He retorted.

"Really those are going to be your final words to me. You always were a shitty friend." Naruto placed his arms to the back of his head, as much that hurt.

Neither spoke for a while, the silence was comforting for the both of them. Until finally.

"So how long before you die"

"Not sure, surprised I've lasted this long. Not long left probably."

And thus they went back to the silence. There were no words that really needed to be spoken, Sasuke understood that.

There was nothing for the other left to do, but stay by his friend's side, until he breathed his last breath.

But Sasuke couldn't let things end like this. Not after all he had done.

"Naruto, I know you'll never forgive me, but I have to one last thing, just to be able to come close to making it up to you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need you to look into my eyes."

"Ok, now what?"

The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand. He scanned his body, and not a single would was to be seen. He looked to his right and saw Sasuke, also injured less.

"What did you do?"

"I used my sharingan. For the next seventy-two hours, we're a team again"

Naruto was about to speak, until he heard a very familiar voice.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What are you two waiting for?"

He turned and looked at a familiar shade of pink hair, over a beautiful set of green eyes. Sakura called their names out again, and standing next to her was Kakashi-sensie. They were both inside the ramen stand, waiting for them. "Hurry up! The foods getting cold!"

Sasuke smiled at his friend, and before he knew it the said friend had given him hug.

"Ok, get off me you pansy. " Was all he said.

Still having one arm draped over Sasuke's head, Naruto dragged his friend over to the team, eager to spend the next seventy-two hour to their fullest potential.

What felt like three days had really only been three seconds in the real world. The time was up. It was time to say the goodbyes.

"Thank you" Naruto said.

"Please don't thank me. I know I don't deserve it"

"Still, thanks. I wanted to experience that at least one last-" He was cut off.

"It was nothing."

Quietness set in again. They both new the time had come.

There was no longer any need to beat around the bush. They had accepted it all. They way their lives have gone to this point. They were on their way to peace.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. For everything."

What could you really say to the person who had destroyed the one family you ever really had and was now apologizing for it?

"It's a little too late for that you know."

"I figured as much. But I just wanted to let you know, if it counts at all now." He stopped, his vision started to blur all sudden. He took a breath and held it for a moment. The sharingan took a lot out of him. "That, you did save me."

A smile appeared on the spiky haired man's face. "That's all I needed to hear Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the sword one last time. "Oh yeah, I gotta admit, it was a nice move using my own sword against me. I never saw it coming."

"It was pretty sweet, wasn't it."

Naruto stood up finally. He grabbed the hilt of the weapon and pulled it out of his fallen friend. Fuck this blade, was all he thought as he pushed as much chakra into his knee as he could and smashed it into the sword. Small shards flew everywhere as it split in half.

"Now what the hell did you do that for?"

"I don't know, it just felt right." He dusted his leg off. "Besides, can't take you home with that sticking out of your chest."

And so they had finally come to the finishing point.

"Thanks." Was all he said as he felt the blood rushing out faster.

"Good bye Sasuke."

"Good bye Naruto."

'_**Finis'**_

What can I say. I just couldn't get this out of my head. If you like it, please review. I need the self-esteem. Good night everyone.

Finis- finish in latin.


End file.
